A força da atração
by Julia Tsukino
Summary: Ginny está regressando à Hogwarts para seu último ano na escola, mas antes, encontra algo esquecido em sua mala que irá atormentá-la . Um pedaço de papel, que irá trazer à tona sentimentos há muito tempo reprimidos.


Ginny estava imaginando como seria Hogwarts nesse ano. Ela, namorada do salvador. Aquele que sobreviveu e que livrou todo o mundo da escravidão.

Ela estava acompanhada de uma família que há muito era pura alegria e agitação, mas agora pairava sobre eles a sombra das eminentes mortes. A perda na família foi algo que apesar de estarem todos cientes de que poderia acontecer, não estavam preparados.

Ela empurrava sua mala, atravessando a estação. Ao lado estava Harry, Ron e Hermione. Seus pais vinham atrás. Ninguém falava muito, tinham até tentado fazer com que Ginny não retornasse à escola, alegando que todos saberiam e entenderiam o que ela estava passando e que não faria tanta diferença para seu currículo, mas Ginny fora incisiva.

Ela de fato sabia que iria ser difícil, porém resolveu enfrentar o problema, ao invés de se esconder e ficar traumatizada talvez para o resto da vida.

Hogwarts havia sido sua segunda casa, e a de seus irmãos, pais e amigos. Não poderia jamais ter trauma de sua querida escola.

Ao atravessar a parede que dava para plataforma rumo à Hogwarts, percebeu que o clima era de extrema alegria, pois, apesar de tudo o que ocorrera em sua família e com a de diversas outras, no geral, o clima era de felicidade, uma vez que todos podiam de fato, dormir com tranqüilidade, pois o mal já havia passado. Era uma época de paz, finalmente. Para sempre. Com esse pensamento, Ginny escorregou as mãos para dentro de seu casaco, e apertou com força uma folha de papel, aparentemente comum, que estava em seu bolso lateral.

Com pesar, disse adeus a todos, e embarcou mais uma vez para enfrentar seu último ano. Quando entrou no trem, escolheu uma cabine e a fechou. Queria um pouco de privacidade. Ela não queria pensar em nada, e cada vez mais, sentia que o peso do papel que estava em seu bolso ia aumentando, a cada grito de felicidade, se fechava mais ainda, por saber que mantinha um segredo, que se alguém soubesse, estaria arruinada.

Como era de se esperar, Luna abriu a porta, com um exemplar de O Pasquim nos braços e o mesmo olhar excêntrico, fazendo com que Ginny se assuste levemente, deixando Luna com uma feição de dúvida, mas que se dissipou, quando ginny comentou a primeira manchete que conseguiu ler na capa da revista que Luna segurava.

Elas conversaram,mas Luna percebeu que Ginny não estava muito alegre, como era o costume, e resolveu ler seu exemplar calmamente.

* * *

Ginny não sabia o que aquele pedaço de papel significava, mas quando o encontrou no fundo de sua mala, ficou gelada. Lá estava, uma página do diário, que havia quase a matado em seu primeiro ano. Ela tentou, com muito receio escrever algo nessa folha, mas não obteve resposta, tentou também queimá-la, mas não conseguia.

Ela pegou emprestado alguns livros de seus irmãos, mas não encontrou nada. Desde então, vinha contando os dias para seu retorno à Hogwarts, onde poderia pesquisar de maneira mais completa sobre o que estava em suas mãos. Não poderia, de maneira nenhuma falar sobre isso com ninguém, pois, apesar dos anos terem passado, falar sobre o ocorrido naquela época, ainda era muito vergonhoso e doloroso para ela, mas ainda assim, gostaria de saber como lidar com isso.

* * *

Quando chegou em hogwarts, depois da cerimônia tradicional, com um discurso animador, que encheu todos com uma motivação extraordinária, foram levados para seus dormitórios, onde Ginny ficou muito aflita, pois aquela folha de papel ainda estava no seu bolso(agora no bolso do pijama), mas ela resolveu dormir e tentar se acalmar, pois no dia seguinte, iria começar todo o trabalho de pesquisa para conseguir se livrar desse incômodo.

Teve um sono perturbado por pesadelos que eram pouco palpáveis. Mas em um certo momento do sonho, este lhe pareceu real demais.

Estava na biblioteca, e tinha um livro aberto na sua frente, conde dentro dele estava o pedaço de papel. Ela, estava molhando a na tinta e começava a escrever uma sentença que começava uma conversa simples, saudação esta que foi, assim como em seu primeiro ano, apagada e por cima apareceu uma letra diferente a saudando de volta. Ginny do sonho sorriu, voltou a molhar a ponta da pena despreocupadamente, e escreveu logo abaixo perguntando como ela havia voltado a falar com ele. A mensagem foi novamente apagada e reapareceu a seguinte resposta: _Eu estou em você, faço parte de você. Eu a possuí uma vez, e a fiz ficar com essa parte de mim dentro de você, mesmo sabendo que o resto poderia ser destruído, quando descobrissem o que era. Mas você aceitou ser possuída por mim. Não se esqueça disso._

Ginny acordou com um grito, mas olhando para os lados, percebeu que tal grito, havia sido somente em sua cabeça. Mas estava de fato suando, e com muito medo. Tanto medo, que nem chegou a movimentar o corpo. Ficou deitada, parada olhando para o teto do dormitório. Agora, o papel em seu bolso formigava e pesava mais de uma tonelada. _(...)_

* * *

N/A: Olá, gente! Bem, gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que chegaram até o final desse capítulo o suficiente para lerem isso aqui *____*

Enfim, eu gosto de escrever fanfics GW/DM, mas li uma fanfic que me inspirou a achar esse casal GW/TR o máximo e apaixonante!

Quero que falem o que acharam e que comentem verdadeiramente (podem falar, quando eu viajar sobre algo do tipo: _"não, isso nunca ocorreria", _mas tentem ser carinhosos e entenderem que todos erram ^_____^)_._

_É isso aí, espero reviews, ok?! Beijos! o/_

_Ju.  
_


End file.
